Our little secret
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Zell gets injuried from hunting a monster that he wasn't supposed to. He doesn't want anyone to know. Seifer is actually helpfully in keeping the secret. yaoi. *oomplete*
1. Chapter 1

Our little secret.

Seifer frowned in annoyance, as his best female friend was laughing and talking with.... the enemy. Well Quistis maybe wasn't the real enemy but she was close to it. He tried to ignore them and turned his attention back to his books. He was going to pass the exam this year, this was his last shot. Fujin wasn't taking it again she was just working for garden, whatever they needed her to do. Library assistant one week, back up muscle the next week. He got the feeling she hung around just to be near him and Raijin. His other friend was retaking the exam, not that he thought the dark man had a chance but on the other hand Raijin was good at following orders, and that was what good Seeds or good sheep, as Seifer put it, were made of. At least it gave him someone to study with. Seifer sat in the library with a selection of books spread out across the table in front of him. He glanced moodily over to his right as he heard a sharp laugh from the girls. They glanced at him then turned away again. He frowned, not that he was overly paranoid but he couldn't help but think they were talking about him.

This had been starting to happen for a while now, his friends making other friends with certain 'people'. He had glared at Raijin for hanging around with the cowboy and his yellow ball of energy, the dark man had scurried back to Seifer's side looking guilty and sheepish. Sadly Fujin seemed immune to the glares that he sent her. After another couple of glances from the girls, he got up, packing up his books and walked out into the halls. He stretched his neck slightly, he had been sitting there for hours, working or at least trying to work or, okay pretending to work. It was getting late and dark outside now. He clicked his neck. Time for a quick shower, he decided.

Last year after the war, garden, especially Balamb garden had suddenly got very busy, suddenly everyone wanted to be a Seed. So that meant they needed more space. Everyone was double bunked, except his highness of course, and the dreaded communal showers were back as everyone, Seed or not, had to give up on their bathrooms. Living with Raijin was an... experience, the guy was a slob really. He'd shed his clothes all over the room before bed, his books lived everywhere. Seifer wasn't anywhere near a neat freak but he was tidy... ish. He'd have rather lived with Fujin but stupid garden rules had the girls in one wing and the boys in another. It wasn't like he was ever going to date Fujin he had tried to explain that when he was trying to get out of rooming with Raijin. For one thing he might not swing her way, he was at least bisexual. He wasn't sure if women still did it for him. Bad experiences Fujin put it down to, that didn't necessary mean he was gay. But hey, he was still a teenager for christ's sake. Secondly Fujin was like.... a guy, a _guy _type of guy like Raijin not one he would _ever_be attracted to and no he was never going to say that to her face. It wasn't late yet so the showers should be pretty quiet. Seifer pushed open the door and walked through the little maze like entrance, probably there to avoid people looking in, and seeing someone naked in the changing area.

He heard this sound like laboured breathing. He paused, then slowly peered into the next room. His eyebrows knitted together as he stopped in the doorway and stared at the little Chickie, who had yet to notice that he was there. The guy looked rough, well beaten up and not by a person, judging from the large claw marks on his left side, the t shirt was ripped and bloody. The blonde struggled to get out of his clothes, his left arm freed from the shirt but he couldn't get his other arm up long enough to free it. He clutched at his side, the non bloody side, maybe a cracked rib or two.

Seifer pushed off the wall and cleared his throat as he walked to the other side of the room towards the lockers there.

Zell jumped, his head shooting up and groaned as he moved too quickly.

"Seifer." He said quietly.

The taller man looked over his shoulder, as he rid himself of his coat and shirt, folding them neatly and putting them into one of the lockers. He never bothered to lock them unless it was really busy, he used to leave one of the crosses on his coat showing as a do not disturb sign. Everyone knew that was his coat and it wasn't wise to touch Seifer Almasy's stuff.

"What happened to you?" He asked, not that he cared but it looked like Zell was waiting for him to ask.

He shrugged. "Went out hunting."

"T- Rex?"

He scoffed. "No." He sat down and managed to kick off his shoes and one of his socks. "Some big cat thing out on the plains, it attacked a few of the locals." He looked up at Seifer through his bloody bangs. "Squall told me not to go after it."

Seifer smirked slightly. "And you disobeyed orders? Tut tut." He waved a finger at him.

The shorter blonde grinned sheepish. "Heh yeah."

"Did you kill it?"

"No."

"Hmm." Seifer said, turned back to the lockers. He added his shoes, socks and trousers to the pile.

"What hmmm?" Zell said. "I could have killed it, you know, if i wanted to."

"Hmm." Seifer said again, his lips turning up into an amused look, standing there in just his boxers now. He picked up a towel and moved it to a bench closest to the shower room.

"So why haven't you just cured yourself?"

Zell gave him a guilty look.

Seifer nodded knowingly. "You don't want anyone to know.... about this."

Now that garden was all upgraded they had magic detectors and sensors everywhere, Rinoa being a sorceress set them off on the daily basis, Zell thought it was funny.

"You could go into Balamb first and....

"Then I'd have to walk through the halls like this." He gestured to himself.

Seifer chuckled. "That is a problem." He said.

"It's not funny. I'll get into more trouble if Squall or Quistis or Xu or..."

Seifer held up a hand to stop him. "I get the picture."

"I can't get into any more trouble, Squall's already annoyed with me about crashing the Ragnarok and accidently punching the Deling representative."

Seifer laughed. "How do you accidentally punch someone?"

Zell looked down and then back up into Seifer's eyes. "It wasn't really an accident but i said it was, the guy was a creep and a prevert and he keep leering at me and stuff." He shrugged. "You won't tell Squall will you?"

Seifer scoffed. "Me? Go out of my way to talk to the ice prince?" He rolled his eyes and headed for the shower room, he stopped just on the edge and looked back at Zell who had his head half way out of his shirt. He groaned and stopped, panting for breath as if removing his clothes was too much effort.

He sighed and went back, he stopped into front of the blonde. Zell looked up at him with a frown.

"Arms up." Seifer said gesturing to the blonde.

"Huh?"

Seifer took Zell's shirt in his hands and tugged it up and over the other man's head, down his right arm and off. He tossed the ripped cloth to the side.

"Stand up." He said.

Zell complied, his eyes widening as the other man unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them.

"Don't get any ideas Chickie." Seifer smirked at him as he dropped onto one knee to tug Zell's pants off.

"Me?" He blushed. "Don't _you_ get any ideas!"

As soon as he was out of his pants he jumped up painfully, his face red. "I- I can manage the rest." He said, holding the waistband of his boxers with one hand.

Seifer was smirked at him as he rose to his feet and threw a towel at him before he disappeared into the shower room.

Zell sighed in relief as the sound of a shower started up. He carefully bent at the waist and pushed off his boxers wincing as he straightened and walked towards the shower room with his towel. Seifer's towel was on the floor right outside the other room, he put his own next to it. As he walked in he glanced at Seifer on his left, the taller blonde pretended not to notice him. Another shower was already going one gap away from Seifer. He stepped under the spray, running his hands up and through his hair washing out the blood. He winced as he rubbed a hand over his claw marks. Three large gashes over his rib cage on the left.

He glanced to his left, Seifer was watched him again. The blonde's eyes were staring at his injuries.

"That thing really did a number on you huh?" He said over the noise of the spray.

Zell shrugged. "It's nothing, I've had worse." He looked away to face front. "You've given me worse." He added quietly but Seifer heard him. "It's not the outside injuries that hurt the most anyway, pretty sure I busted a couple of ribs."

They washed up in silence for a few minutes before Seifer finished up and turned off his shower. On the way past he stopped next to Zell.

"How are you going to cover those?"

"Huh?" Zell asked.

Fingers brushed his forehead and then a thumb touched his lower lip, making the little blonde wince, his own hand going to his split lip, not realizing he had hurt it. "Err-" He looked down, his fingers running back and forth over his cut lip. "I err I'll think of something." He looked up at Seifer, who was still standing next to him completely naked, he glanced down as if just realising that the older man was naked. That seemed to snap Seifer out of his trance and he walked towards the changing area, picking up his towel on the way. Zell looked over his shoulder watching him go. He quickly finished up and followed the tall blonde, grabbing his towel. He stepped up to the sinks on the other side of the lockers and peered into the mirrors. He rubbed at the steamed up glass, looking at his lip, his bruised forehead, which at the moment looked a pink colour, but tomorrow, would be much more noticeable. He moved to the bench with his clothes on and sat down carefully, patting himself dry around his wounds and sore ribs. The black pants he wore were fine, a bit torn; but no blood. He could say he ripped them or something, but the shirt? He held it up. The front left side had three large rips where the claws had gone through, and it was covered in blood, mostly his. He didn't have a jacket or anything. Maybe he could wear the towel or something, it wasn't that far to the dorms maybe he could get there before someone saw him.

He was debating this with himself when he suddenly looked up and noticed that Seifer was dressed and running his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face. He had his trench coat on and done up for once. He nodded to Zell as he paused at the door and he threw something at the blonde before heading out.

Zell caught whatever it was, holding the grey button up shirt in front of him. Seifer's shirt. Suddenly realising that the taller man was wearing just the trench coat now. He carefully put it on and did the buttons up, okay so the arms were a little long but he was bruise free on both arms from the elbow down so he rolled the sleeves up. He left it untucked, hanging over the waistband of his black pants. Bending to put his socks on was too painfully so he left them off, slipping his feet into his shoes and held his socks and ruined rolled up t shirt in hand. He left the changing room carefully there was no one in the hallway so he managed to limp to his dorm without incident. He dumped his ruined shirt in the rubbish bin and threw his socks on the bed. He dug a shirt out of his drawer and lay it on the bed for putting on then he'd go and thank Seifer and return the shirt. He had two buttons undone when someone knocked on the door. He did them back up and answered it.

Selphie stood there grinning at him. "Hey I-" The smile slid from her face. "What happened?" She asked, reaching to touch his head just as Seifer had earlier.

He leaned back and out of her touch. "Nothing." He shrugged. "You know me I walked into something that's all."

She didn't look convinced but he shrugged it off so she did too. "They're showing old movies on the screen in the quad, you want to come with?"

They had set up a cinema type thing in the quad with a large screen and a load of chairs, sometimes they had movie marathons and things.

He winced. "Not right now I'm not really in the mood." His sides ached, all he wanted was to stick some cream on them and go to bed early.

She made a face. "You, not in the mood for popcorn and old movies?"

"Got a bit of a headache so-"

She frowned. "I bet with a bruise like that." She reached for him again.

He leaned back again. "You know what? A movie sounds good actually."

"Yeah?" She grinned, forgetting about the bruises.

"Yeah, just err- let me change and err-"

She scoffed. "What do you need to change for? You look better than you usually do, is that a new shirt?"

Zell frowned. Better than usual? So Seifer dressed better than he did? He mentally scoffed. "No." He answered. "Not new just -err- i never wear it that's all."

"I think you're good to go." She said, pulling him forward by the hand and out of the door.

The quad was packed but it was Friday evening so it was to be expected. A movie was on when they walked in. Zell got a good look of Squall rolling his eyes at the scene with Laguna in it. Everyone seemed to be having a good laugh at the president of Esthar fighting the 'dragon'. The younger new cadets whispered amongst themselves making the 'father, son' connection, they kept glancing back at Squall and then back to the screen.

The bored looking brunette stood next to Irvine and Quistis. "I thought someone mentioned fun." He said.

Irvine nudged him. "This is fun."

"For who?" He asked.

The cowboy gave him a look. "Light up sweetheart, they're going to show some old cowboy movies soon."

"Oh joy." Squall said sarcastically.

His lover rubbed his hand over the small of Squall's back with a grin.

"Hey." Selphie said as she and Zell joined the group.

"Hey." Quistis looked at Zell. "Is this a new shirt? Looks good on you."

The light blonde sighed, looking down at Seifer's shirt. "No, not new." He repeated.

Irvine squinted at Zell. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh err-" Zell rubbed at the bruise as if he could make it vanish or something. "Nothing I err fell down that's all."

Selphie gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"You said you ran into something."

"What? Oh! Err yeah i did, i err ran into something but then i err fell over it." He did some gestures with his hands as he glanced nervously amongst his friends. None of them looking convinced.

"Okay well-" Irvine said. "Time to go sit down, the movies will start soon." Squall and Quistis walked off ahead. Selphie was rambling on about- something. Zell wasn't sure what because Seifer had just walked in with his posse. He tried to catch Seifer's eye, which wasn't difficult the blonde looked right at him. They just sort of stared at each other across the room until Irvine broke the trance.

"Zell?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to sit over here, come on." He thumped the blonde on the back. Zell's doubled over in pain.

Irvine paused. "Did I hurt you? I didn't hit you that hard."

Selphie was still there, she leaned down next to him. "Are you okay?" She tugged at the edge of the borrowed shirt, the blonde managed to keep most of his wounds covered but she saw a corner of one nasty bruise.

"Christ Zell what happened to you? That must have been some fall."

"Yeah." He stood straight-ish holding his right side heavily, breathing a little heavily again. "I err was training and err I wasn't paying enough attention that's all."

"Training? When? Who with?"

"Err- Well- I was training by my-"

"With me." Another voice interrupted.

The blonde turned and stared at Seifer who had bailed him out.... again.

"You did this to him?!" Selphie asked, sounding annoyed for such a little girl.

"No!" Zell said, shaking his head. "It- It-It was an accident." He met Seifer's green eyes. "W-W-We were training and i wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah." Seifer joined in. "Zell got up beaten up by these.... grats." He grinned.

Zell frowned hard at him. Grats?!

"I thought the Chicken could handle himself himself but-" He shrugged. "Guess I was wrong." He smirked at Zell who was glaring at him now.

Zell was gonna kill Seifer, forget the saving his ass bit. He did not want people thinking he was beaten up by pathetic waving insects.

"So you weren't fighting each other?" Irvine asked.

"No we were fighting monsters." Seifer said. "You know how puffed up the Chickie gets, he didn't notice these monsters creep up on his that's all."

"Oh." Selphie said, seeming to accept that.

She accepted that he was taken out by Grats?! People must think he was more pathetic than he thought.

"I had to save him." Seifer said with a grin.

"Well thanks." Selphie said, looking a little doubtful still.

"Don't mention it." He grinned and walked off to his own seat.

"What was that about?" Fujin asked as Seifer sat beside her still chuckling to himself.

He glanced across the room where Zell sat glaring at him.

He grinned at the blonde. "Nothing." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

HHH

-

Zell shook the shirt out and carefully folded it on the foot of his bed. He didn't know why he was being so careful after what Seifer did to make him look like an idiot. Maybe he should throw the shirt out of the window but his ma had taught him to be a good boy.

It was fully washed and laundered too. He wondered if he should sit in the library or the cafeteria until the blonde appeared or face his fear and go to Seifer's dorm. He had never actually set foot in the other blonde's dorm before. He'd been outside and yelled insults in and he'd hung around outside with a few others when they were playing chicken- an ironic name he realized. Well it was more like a game of bait the angry Seifer and then run away before you were caught. He couldn't believe he was afraid of a dorm room. He was a successful Seed now and he had settled the score with Seifer they were..... Well not friends because that would never happen but... they were civil. Now he knew had new cadets felt when they avoided Squall's office like it was something to fear. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. He got two steps down the hall when he realised he had left the shirt on his bed. Feeling silly he ran back and got it.

He walked up to Seifer's door, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby. The corridors were empty and eerily quiet. He swallowed hard and knocked on the door. He jumped when the door was answered by Raijin who for a second looked sort of scary being a foot taller than Zell but then he smiled.

"Hey Zell, whatcha doing here, you know?"

The blonde returned the smile. "Hey Raijin, is Seifer in?"

He thought afterwards that he should have just said. 'This is Seifer's, give it to him for me' and then have run away or something.

The dark man nodded. "Yeah, come in." He walked inside and Zell followed, shutting the door behind him.

He hurried after the taller man as they walked through the living room and up to Seifer's bedroom door.

Raijin knocked.

"What?!" Seifer answered.

"Seifer man, open up you have company."

Zell winced. Company? That made him sound like a girlfriend or something.

They heard footsteps and then the door opened. Seifer looked out with a confused face, like he wondered who the hell would visit him except Fujin and then Raijin would have just said. 'Fu's here, you know.'

His eyes landed on Zell and he nodded. "Oh it's you."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Were you expecting someone else?"

The blonde shrugged and retreated back inside his room. Zell took that as an invitation and followed him inside, leaving the door slightly open.

"I just wanted to return this." He held the shirt out to Seifer who sat on the edge of his bed and took the shirt.

"Well.... thanks." He said.

When Zell didn't move he added. "Was there something else?"

Zell frowned at him. "Yeah I err- Well I err- I guess I.... Thanks...." He finally said. "For- you know helping me in the shower room and err for covering for me to my friends and all that." He fiddled with his fingers nervously as Seifer sat there watching him in silence for a minute or two.

"You're welcome." He said, watching Zell squirm.

"Even if you did make me look like an idiot." He added after with a little glare that didn't have any real power to it.

Seifer laughed. "Well I wasn't helping you for nothing I had to get something out of it, didn't I?" He chuckled. "And when did you not look like an idiot?"

Zell frowned. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice and here you are picking on me as usual, at least I'll have some peace soon."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Why, what's going on?"

Zell beamed at him. "I have a mission." He said proudly. "Even if it is in the middle of nowhere at least it's a change of pace, and something to do around here."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." He grinned. "So err- thanks.... for the shirt loan and.... everything." He headed for the door.

"Cured yourself yet?" Seifer asked.

Zell shook his head. "I told Selphie that I had bruises from training so I should be okay.

"Try not to get yourself beaten up by anything else for a while, as hard as that may be for you."

Zell huffed. "Hey! I don't get beaten up often!"

"Hell Squall might do it if you piss him off enough..... Squall is going on this mission too right?"

"Yes but we're friends now and even if we weren't he's not an asshole... unlike some people." He gave Seifer a pointed look.

The taller man smirked. "Surprised you were allowed to go on an important mission if you're always in trouble lately."

"I'm not _always_ in trouble and...." He shuffled his feet. "I'm not sure it's _that_ important I'm sure Squall will just stick us on a boat all day and it'll be really boring looking for something that's probably not there."

"Boat?"

"Yeah some local fishermen in FH say they spotted a creature, monster, something.... probably just seaweed. I'm sure if the Triple Triad tournament wasn't there Squall wouldn't have volunteered."

Seifer laughed. "So Squall's going for the cards while the rest of you get stuck looking for make believe creatures."

Zell shrugged. "Better than being here, it's sooooo boring lately."

Seifer nodded in agreement. "We need some excitement."

"Hey!" Zell pointed at him. "Maybe you could try to kill us all again, at least it was something to do."

Seifer frowned. "I'm tempted sometimes believe me." He looked pointedly at Zell.

"You should do something for me now as payback."

"Payback? But I said thank you."

Seifer scoffed. "My help doesn't come that cheaply."

Zell folded his arms. "I'll get you a something from FH."

"Like what?"

"I don't know I'm not there yet, but I'll find you something." He promised before he turned to walk out of Seifer's bedroom.

"I have to go and pack, I wonder if it's warm in FH this time of year."

"I doubt it." Seifer called after him as they walked through the living room towards the front door. "It's surrounded by the sea, all that cold sea air blowing through there."

"I guess." He opened the door.

"If you get the chance, push Squall in the sea for me."

Zell frowned. "What?! I wouldn't do that, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"You could say you did it for me."

The little blonde screwed up his face. "And why would I do anything for you?"

Seifer shrugged. "Payback for me helping you?"

Zell gave him a look. "I'm not pushing Squall into the ocean, think of something else." He took off down the hallway and out of sight.

Seifer watched him go with a smirk on his lips.

Raijin walked out of his bedroom and crossed the living room in front of Seifer.

"Has Zell gone, you know?"

"Yeah he just left."

"What was he visiting you for, you know?"

"We're having a hot steamy love affair, didn't you know?" Seifer said with a straight face.

The dark man stared at him for a minute then blinked and smiled. "Yeah right, I almost believed you then, you know. I know you're into dudes but Zell?" He shook his head chuckling to himself.

Seifer smirked. "He was dropping off a shirt that I leant him that's all."

Raijin gave him another confused look.

Seifer waved a hand. "Long story, anyway I helped the little Chickie out that's all and now he owes me."

Raijin smirked. "He owes you? What are you going to make him do for you? Nothing dirty I hope."

Seifer shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." He turned towards his room. "I'll have to think about it, you know how easy it is to fuck with the Chickie." He smiled, wickedly at the dark man before disappearing into his room.

Raijin shook his head with a chuckle.

IIIII

Selphie stuck her head round the door to Zell's bedroom, watching him sit on an over-stuffed suitcase, trying desperately to close it.

"Do you really need all those things?" She asked.

Zell jumped, having not heard her enter. "Oh, hi Selph." He got down on the floor to kneel by the bed and force the fastenings on his case to close.

She sat down on the bed next to the suitcase and opened it up again ignoring Zell's protests. She started to rifle through the contents. "What the hell have you packed? Even I didn't pack all this- Oh my god!" She pulled out a pair of scruffy faded blue jeans that looked like they hadn't been worn in years.

"What are _these_ doing in here?!" She shook them out, half expecting them to fall apart.

"Those are the only real jeans I have, and if it's going to be cold then...."

"Cold? It's the middle of summer Zell; it's not going to be cold."

"But Seifer said-"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seifer? When do you listen to him?"

"Well I..." He stopped and looked at her. "It's not going to be cold?"

"No." She through the jeans across the room. "So we won't be needing these..." She dug into the case and pulled out two large sweaters. "...Or these." She added them to the pile on the floor. She pulled out two baggy t shirts, which she frowned at.

"What happened to that nice shirt that you wore the other day? Irvine wants to escape to a club or two while we're there and I'm not sure you'll get in dressed in... These."

Zell frowned. "Who are you, my mother? What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing, just couldn't you pack one smart outfit?"

"I don't have any smart clothes." When she opened her mouth to argue he added. "And the shirt I wore the other day was Seifer's, not mine."

"Really?" She smiled. "What were you doing in Seifer's clothes?" She asked in an amused voice.

"Not what you think." He frowned.

"And what do I think?" She giggled.

Zell rolled his eyes. "I had an... accident and err he helped me out that's all." He said.

She sighed, looking through his clothes. "Well then maybe you should borrow clothes to wear clubbing."

"I can't go ask Seifer to borrow his clothes."

"Why? I ask Quistis and Rinoa all the time."

"But you're girls, it's different."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Well ask Irvine then or Squall, you're closer to them right?"

"I don't see what's wrong with my clothes."

"Of course you don't." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair like a child. She looked back at his suitcase and closed it. "Well at least it shuts now." She said with a smile.

"Great thanks, you're a real help." He said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off out of his room.

III

Seifer marched towards the door with the frown. It sounded like someone was trying to break it in.

"What?!" He said as he opened it, surprised to see Zell standing there.

The little blonde pushed into the room as soon as the door was open. "Oh good you are home."

Seifer blinked at the now empty space outside. "Come in why don't you?" He grumbled.

Zell had already walked into his bedroom and he was looked through his cupboards.

"I need a favour."

"Another one?"

"Yeah I need to borrow some clothes."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You don't have enough clothes of your own?"

"Apparently not smart enough clothes." He opened the wardrobe and took out two dress shirts. "I'm borrowing these." He announced and almost left but he thought he owed Seifer some sort of explanation.

"Selphie wanted me to pack something.... nice because Irvine wants to go clubbing and apparently my clothes don't qualify."

Seifer smirked. "You mean she thinks you dress like a bum?"

Zell gave him a look. "No! She did not say that."

"But she thought it, I think it." He leant on the wall looking smug as usual. "You owe me twice now, two things you owe me." He held up two fingers.

"Yes I know and I will pay you back Seifer I swear." He clutched the shirts and looked at the door. "I'd better go and get ready for the mission."

As he approached the door Seifer shot out an arm to block his way. "Wait, I've just thought of something I want." He grinned wickedly at him

Zell frowned. "Already?" He looked along Seifer arm that was right in front of his face and up to meet Seifer's eyes.

The taller man moved closer, Zell backed up until his back hit the doorframe with Seifer's hand flat on the wall beside his head.

"W-What the hell are you doing? You're starting to freak me out here." He said nervously, licking his lips.

Seifer's gaze zeroed in on those lips and then he closed the gap and kissed him.

Zell went ridged against the wall, his eyes widened.

I was a very soft kiss, he felt Seifer's tongue brush across his lips and then he pulled back and smirked at him. Zell just stared at him in shock.

"What- What the hell was that?"

"I kissed you." He stated the obvious with a smug look on his face.

"I-I...." Zell glanced around in confusion. "I know that I'm just.... shocked, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged casually. "I felt like it." He grinned. "And you still owe me one another thing but I'll wait until you get back." He smirked at Zell's confused maybe horrified expression.

He moved his arm and Zell walked quickly to the door before Seifer changed his mind and pulled him back in.

IIII

".....This is the club that Irvy wants to go to, it's called Hectors and Squall said we're not supposed to start looking for "monsters" until the Friday so that's two days and two nights to.... Zell? Are you listening to me?!" Selphie stopped talking long enough to wave a hand in front of his eyes. "Hello? Zell? Are you in there?"

The blonde jumped. "Huh? What? Yeah I heard you." He sat staring out, past Selphie and through the library wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You've been distracted all morning. We're leaving for FH in an hour you have to snap out of it."

He nodded distractedly.

"Did something happen yesterday?"

He looked up sharply. "Happened? What could have happened?" He laughed nervously.

She frowned. "Tell me what you did this time?"

"Why do you always blame me?"

She gave him an amused look.

He sighed. "Point taken." He said. "Okay err- someone err someone kissed me yesterday."

She grinned. "That's great."

He stared at her, mouth open. "What? How is this great?"

"Well it's someone you like right?"

He didn't say anything.

"Right?"

"Not really, I mean I never even thought...."

"So not the library girl then?"

"No."

"Hmmm, but it is someone I know right?"

"Yes but you won't guess."

"Hmmm." She paused in thought. "Who did you see yesterday?" She smiled. "The only person I know you saw was Seifer..." She laughed. "That would be great, if Seifer kissed you."

Zell winced for a second then forced himself to laugh with her, a strained nervous laugh. "Err- That err would be something." He managed, looking uncomfortable.

"So who else did you see yesterday....?" She said, mostly to herself. "Quistis?"

Zell scoffed. "No."

"Rinoa?"

"No."

She frowned. "It's not Xu is it?"

He laughed. "No! Of course not."

She chuckled along too. "I didn't think so."

"She's weird and scary."

"And gay."

"What?! She's gay?!"

"You didn't know?"

He looked shunned. "God I had no idea...." He paused. "Although I guess you never really know someone...." He looked fidgety again. "Maybe it's going around."

"What's going around?" Selphie asked.

"This being gay thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "I.... don't think it's catching."

He glanced at her. "That's not what I meant, never mind."

She was looking at him in thought, he shifted under her gaze. "What?"

"It wasn't... a guy was it? That mystery kiss of yours?"

He gaped. "How did you know that?"

She grinned. "So who was it?"

"That's none of your business." He squirmed.

"Irvine? Squall?"

"No and god no."

"Nida?"

"No."

"Raijin?"

He stared at her. "What? Of course not."

"Well.... I already mentioned Seifer and it's not very likely that he would..." She looked up at Zell with his bottom lip between his teeth. "Oh my god!"

He cringed.

"He kissed you? Seifer? Seriously?!"

He squirmed. "It's not exactly how you think. He helped me out with... something and then he said I owed him and then he kissed me." He looked at the table. "But because I borrowed his shirts I owe him another favour so... what if he wanted more than kissing next time?" He glanced back up at Selphie. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

She tried to control her giggles. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "It's like you're prostituting yourself for these things.... only in a more innocent way."

He frowned. "That's not helping. Tell me what I should do."

She shook her head. "On no, you're on your own this time. I can't wait to see how it turns out."

"What? You can't do this to me. I need help."

She laughed. ""You always need help."

He frowned. "Where are you going? Come back."

She walked, laughing out of the library leaving Zell to figure it out on his own.

IIII

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

IIIII

The mission as expected was a waste of time. The 'monster' turned out to be a pile of seaweed and a lot of people's imaginations. Squall hadn't bothered to look for the 'monster' at all he disappeared off to the card tournament as soon as they arrived. Irvine insisted that they all go to the club on the second day of the mission.

Zell had sat in the corner alone whilst the others, including a very drunk Squall, danced. He sat there, dressed in Seifer's shirt, clutching his drink. Selphie was annoyed when he because she saw a girl ask him to dance and he refused. She said he should get his mind off his troubles. His 'troubles' involving a certain tall blonde whom he could smell whenever he turned his head. You wouldn't think one kiss would be too much of a problem, even if it was a good kiss, a very good kiss.

He woke up screaming one night because he had a dream.... a sex dream with a mystery person... male type of person in.... a male type of person who was probably.... Seifer, because he had never had a dream like that before the kiss. And okay so he thought the other man was attractive but that just meant he had eyes right? It didn't mean anything. You only had to look to see that Seifer was good looking; he was tall and well built but not overly so, and he had a ton of confidence... some say too much confidence.

Zell sighed for the hundredth time on the flight back to garden, back to his troubles, back to Seifer. Selphie glanced over at him. "What's the problem this time?" She asked. "Or is this the same problem as last time?"

He gave her a look. "You still didn't tell me what to do." He said. "I thought you would have interfered by now."

"And every time I do I get told off for it so... not this time." She smiled.

Irvine walked past them on his way back to his seat next to Squall, who was flying. "If you want Seifer so badly just go and do something about it." He said. "It's easy." He added, looking at the blonde.

Zell gaped at him and then at Selphie. "You told him?!"

She looked innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"I heard you fussing over someone." He said. "And then the other night you whispered his name in your sleep so..." He shrugged. "I put two and two together."

Zell stared. "I. Did. Not...."

"How do you know? You were asleep." The cowboy pointed out.

"You're making it up."

Irvine shrugged again. "I'm not, sorry." He continued walking back to the seat.

Zell just shook his head, mouth open not knowing what to say. Selphie was grinning at him though. "Shut up." He said.

"But I didn't say anything."

"I know what you were thinking and I don't want to hear it."

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

"I know that you're going to say that I should go back to Seifer and... kiss him back or something but - but-" He pointed a finger at her. "I didn't feel anything for him three days ago!! This is all some..." He shook his head, looking for the right word. "...Temporary insanity."

She nodded along though she looked doubtful. "Well if it's only temporary then you might as well sleep with him in the mean time."

He stared at her. "How will that help?"

She smiled. "If someone told me I could sleep with Seifer for a while I'd say yes please." She laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not you."

"I know; there's only room for one person as beautiful, generous and wonderful as me." She smiled at him. "Why not just go and see him? He might not want anymore kissing or anything else, he might have moved on."

"And if not?"

"If not.....? I say go for it, you're not getting any younger." She patted him on the shoulder and walked off.

"Oh gee thanks." He said.

"And you're not getting any better offers at the moment." Quistis added from across the room.

"Does everyone know about this?!" Zell asked.

He got a chorus of 'yeses'.

The Ragnorok set down outside of garden, its tail taking a hedge with it. "Nice flying Squall." Selphie said, patting him on the arm. "I never liked that hedge anyway."

The brunette just blinked at her then glanced up at his lover, looking slightly confused.

Irvine chuckled. "Don't worry about it darlin'."

They all walked down the ramp discussing Zell's problem between them. Squall who had been silent so far stopped so suddenly that Irvine almost walked into him.

"Why do you make things so difficult?" He glared at Zell, walking past him. He was getting sick of hearing about it.

Zell watched him walk away. "Well how did you get Irvine then?"

"I gave him a blow job." He said casually.

Selphie laughed. "Really?"

Irvine nodded. "He did, he said he wanted to talk to me, to get me into his dorm." He grinned. "You could do that to Seifer." He suggested.

Zell frowned. "I don't think so." He stopped in the lobby staring up the lifts. Selphie nudged him forward. "Go. And. See. Him." She demanded, shoved him the right direction.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved." He dug his heels in.

"I wasn't but then you wouldn't do anything would you?"

Zell sighed. "Fine I'm going, happy?"

"Yep." She grinned, watching him until he disappeared.

Once in the dorms Zell grew nervous again. He walked slowly down to Seifer's dorm and was plucking up the courage to knock when the door opened and Raijin almost walked into him.

"Whoa! Oh hey Zell, you looking for Seifer?"

He nodded, biting his lip.

The dark man turned and went back in. "Seifer!" He heard him call, followed by some inaudible words in two voices. Raijin came back, walked past him and open the door. "See you later, you know."

"Yeah later." He said then took a deep breath.

"Oh it's you." Seifer said as he approached, looking disappointed.

Zell frowned, folding his arms. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes actually." He frowned.

"Oh." He glanced down. "Anyone.... important?"

Seifer shrugged. "I guess not, what did you want then chicken?" He stared down on him, looking bored.

"Err... I um.... w-won't be able to return your clothes until tomorrow." He said, lamely. He mentally winced.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Was that it?"

Zell bit his lip. "You... err.... haven't thought about w-what you want from me have you? You know... the favour?"

Seifer blinked. "Oh yeah, that." He looked at his watch. "I err-"

Someone knocked on the door and the tall blonde looked nervously at it.

"Who's that?" Zell said.

"Err... hang on a minute." He answered the door and Zell stood on his toes, struggling to see who was at the door.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Zell heard someone say. A male voice.

"You have a date?!" He yelled at Seifer.

Seifer frowned back at Zell. "Sort of.... yes but..."

"I can't believe this!"

The other guy, who Zell didn't know, glanced between the two of them. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Yes!" Seifer said at the same time as Zell said. "No!"

They glared at each other.

The brunette in the doorway pointed back down the hall. "Maybe I'll just go and-"

"No!" Zell said. "Why should you go? I'll go!"

"Wait!" Seifer said, grabbed the blonde's arm to stop him leaving.

Zell pulled his arm from Seifer's grip. "Get off me!"

"Will you stop being such a little shit?" Seifer said.

"I'm being a shit?! That's funny! You know, I can't believe I was worried about what the hell I was going to say to you after you kissed me!"

The brunette's eyes widened and he shuffled backwards out of the room unnoticed.

Zell was still annoyed and yelled a whole load of stuff, half of which didn't make any sense.

"Worried in the good way? Or in a bad way?" Seifer asked.

"What?" He glanced at the door, seeing the brunette gone he looked around for him. "Where did he go?"

Seifer rolled his eyes, shutting the door. "I don't really want the whole garden to hear this, though I think they've heard you already."

Zell just glared at him.

"Fujin set me up on a blind date." He said. "I didn't want to go but she said she had already set up it so I couldn't say no."

"A blind date?"

"She said she was sick of me whine about…." He almost said 'you' but then thought better of it. "….Stuff." He ended lamely, turning and wandered back into his room like he forgot Zell was there.

"So that was the blind date?" Zell said following him after a second.

"Yeah, thanks for scaring him off for me." He smiled.

He walked into his kitchen. "Want a beer?" He asked. Not waiting for a reply he handed a bottle to the blonde, took one for himself and walked into the living room.

"So we're even then right?" Zell said, coming to sit on the arm of the sofa. "I repaid you by.... scaring your date away." He frowned.

"Yeah we convinced him that we're both crazy. No doubt the whole garden will believe it tomorrow as well." He sat on the other end of the sofa. "Come here." He said. Patting the seat next him, noticing how far away Zell sat. "I'm not going to bite." He added, smirking.

Zell rolled his eyes and moved to sit nearer to the blonde, though not right next to him.

Seifer leaned closer and made a 'biting' gesture causing Zell to flinch slightly. He laughed.

"Shut up." Zell punched him lightly in the arm, watching Seifer laugh at him.

"So that's it right? We're even and it's over?" He got up to leave but he did it overly slowly in case Seifer wanted to stop.

The taller blonde smirked knowing Zell wanted him to stop him so he did. He grabbed the blonde's upper arm and pulled him back hard so that he stumbled back, tripped over his feet and ended up in Seifer's lap.

Zell's blushed, realizing where he ended up while Seifer just looked pleased. The smaller blonde tried to rise and maybe sit next to the other man but he was being held on to and his efforts only made friction between the two of them, making Zell aware that he was sitting on the other man's crotch.

Seifer chuckled.

Zell's blush deepened, he could feel…. Seifer was getting hard.

"If I knew you'd look so good just squirming in my lap I'd have done something about it sooner." He said.

"Huh?" Zell said, intelligently. His eyes widened when Seifer's hands were in his hair and pulled him in until there were lips against his own. He shut his eyes and kissed the blonde back, when one of those hands landed on his ass his eyes shot open again and he heard Seifer chuckle against his ear. The hand squeezed and pulled him forward so that his own growing erection came into contact with Seifer's and he groaned suddenly, he put a hand over his mouth as if not realizing before that the sound came from him.

Seifer smirked at him and grabbed the hand from in front of Zell's mouth, moving it and then leaned into kiss him again.

They were so into their kisses, and Seifer's hand that snaked down the back of Zell's pants that they didn't hear the door open or the footsteps.

"Oh my god, you know!"

Zell jumped, staring up at Raijin who looked shocked at first and then rolled his eyes and stared at Seifer. The taller man slowly looked up at his friend with an irritated look on his face. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I really thought you were joking about that love affair with Zell, I didn't know you were serious, you know?!"

Zell tried to rise. "I'll go."

"No you won't." Seifer pulled him back down.

"This is my room too you know." Raijin whined, heading for bedroom.

The door closed and a minute later loud music started up from inside.

Seifer laughed.

Zell punched him in the arm, harder this time. "It's not funny asshole! How am I going to look Raijin in the eye again?!"

"I could be worse."

"How?!"

"You still had your clothes on."

"Ugh." Zell got up and managed to get away from Seifer this time.

"Where are you going?" Seifer said.

"Away." When he got to door he added. "My room."

"You don't have roommate right?" Seifer said curiously. "Can I come?" He started to follow, not really waiting for the reply.

"Pun intended?" The little blonde asked.

Seifer chuckled, following Zell to his room.

III

End


End file.
